The Tale of Senjji
by Sweet-peas-and123s
Summary: The tale of Senjji takes place in future Konohoa (about 34 years?) with all my Oc's and new characters. Its a brand new take on the original series but completely different at the same time. Note: this is a more realistic comparison to the actual series... Im not going to put some half demon child with the sharingan with one eye hazel and one blue.. Frankly, that's just stupid.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my OC tale of Naruto. It's years ahead, I think 34?:**

**Senjji was born during the last few years of the wonderful reign of the most honored and famous Hokage. Naruto Uzamaki. He was revered for his amazing strength, endurance and legendary qualities during the fourth great ninja war. Soon the Hokage retired early and later (he's still alive when this story taking place) died peacefully in his home from old age. He had expected to die more heroically, but no one could complain. The peak of strength from the Leaf was quickly picked up by the new Hokage after Naruto retired. Konahamaru, The seventh Hokage. The strength of the leaf was at its peak, there was no need for a surplus of ninja. With growing technology, many young citizens didn't have dreams of being ninja anymore. **

**The reason Naruto retired early is because being Hokage for basically 30 years was too much and he wanted to live his life in peace with his wife, Hinata. I have some background on the characters if you would like. I also have some art I'm working on for My characters and I will have a link to it on my deviantart later. **

*** As you may not know, unlike other OC fanfics, mine is more realistic towards situations that happen in the series. honestly I'm not going to throw in some half demon child with the sharingan and one blue eye and one hazel... Seriously people? This is my take on something that's more true and real to the series. It also has some distinct similarities towards the original Naruto but has some twists. **

**Well thank you so much for your time, and I hope you can endure my awful writng ... have fun :)**

The Tale of Senjji

Senjji was nervous for his first day at the Academy. His mother packed him his favorite lunch, peanut butter and jelly. She kneeled down towards him and brushed his dark brown hairs to the side of his face. She softly said, "I believe in you honey, do your best for mommy." She gave him a big smile accompanied by a kiss. He ran out the door with his big jacket and silver necklace flopping in the wind with a confident smile on his face. He was fully ready, he thought, "I can do this! I will be a great ninja! I'll be the best there ever was!" He started to day dream of all the amazing jutsus he would learn. He started to slow his step when he started to see the Academy. His heart started to pound. All the confidence he gained this morning was gone. He heard loud stomping coming from behind. He slowly turned his head and he saw the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his entire young life. Her shoes were untied, her long, platinum hair flipping in the wind. Her hazel eyes wide with anticipation running straight towards _him_. He too shocked to react she almost bumped directly into him; he cringed and pulled his sack lunch close to his chest. Almost as in slow motion, she raised her eyes and spotted him, she span on her heel in one swift movement whipping him gently with the ends of her long hair and whirled around him just to continue running. He stood there in shock; his little heart had never beaten this fast before. He tugged at his shirt where his heart was and cocked his head to the side, "Who was she?"

Senjji slowly made it to the front doors of his classroom. He took a deep breath and opened the door quietly. All the kids were screaming, running around and talking. He was scared because he didn't see any familiar faces. All of his normal friends he would play with weren't going to become ninja. He looked around and spotted a familiar long blonde ponytail. He started to walk towards her to say hello. "Hel-"he was interrupted, by her talking to her Hyuuga friend. "Of course! Kayoko, there is no need to be frightened! Remember, we've always got each other's backs!" She obviously didn't notice him, so he just found a nice place to sit in the back. He would just try to talk to her later. During class his little brown stands of hair kept sweeping in his face. He had his hand on his chin; he was gazing at this mysterious girl. "My first crush." He thought. "She's graceful. She's beautiful. She's perf-." It seemed like he was getting cut off a lot today. She said "OH! Kayoko I know! Hayato is so graceful, beautiful and perfect!" He felt a little tug at his heart, she likes someone else. Hayato.

Senjji spent the rest of the day avoiding his mysterious crush. He was embarrassed, even if she didn't know his feelings towards her he still didn't want to see her. He had dealt with his first crush and first heartbreak in less than a school day. Then he heard her whispering in the distance. He couldn't help but listen to what her sweet, but confident voice had to say. It was all a blur. Until Kayoko took a stand, "You can't have Hayato all to yourself Misora!" "Misora, her name means beautiful sky." He blushed.

Academy days were coming to an end. He made some friends but none that were extremely valuable. He had already forgotten about his first crush. He only saw her as a possible comrade now. Teams were being called this morning. He calmly sat in his seat as he heard girls' cries and screams of not being placed with Hayato. His eyes burned the back of Hayato's head. He didn't remember why he hated him now, he just considered him a rival, sometimes a nuisance because of all the girls' attention he had.

"Uzamaki Hayato." He sat patiently at his desk holding his breath for the next name. "Omorri Senjji. Senjji glared at his teacher with cold eyes, serious, dangerous. The last person he wanted to be paired with. "Finally, Anno Misora." He sighed. "Well at least we have a pretty face." He sighed to himself as he stood up. "Remember to meet with your team captain before lunch!"

He walked as calmly and cool-like as possible, he always hid his shy nature with his attitude. He walked as slowly as possible so he wouldn't have to meet up with his team. He always knew girls were all over Hayato and Misora would be the same. After a long slow promenade around the garden, he eventually had met up with his team. He found Misora lounging on the cement steps. He glared towards her, "My name is Senjji. It's nice to meet you." Then Hayato came up and Misora's eyes widened as she sat up straighter and adjusted herself. She blushed as he charmed, "It's nice to see you again Misora. I think the three of us will make a great team." Hayato's eyes darted up and gave Senjji a slight head tilt up. Senjji started burning inside, but instead he wanted to maintain his level head. So he slouched down on the coolly shaded concrete steps. He saw Misora glance at his favorite necklace his mom gave him. He whipped his head away from her stare unto the ground, holding his necklace.

Footsteps approached them and a tall, beautifully dark woman loomed over them.

The mysterious woman had dark purple streaks on the edges of her cheeks. She had her arms tightly crossed but had a relaxed look about her. She shifted her weight to her right and popped out her hip, "Hello students! My name is Rin Sensei. What are your names cuties?" After each introduced themselves, Rin sensei stood up and took a deep breath, "Don't think that I will be easy on you, because I won't. I want to make you into the best shinobi you can be. In fact, my sensei, Haruno, Sakura would have said the same thing." Senjji snapped his head up, Haruno Sakura? Medical ninja genius and trained by Legendary Sannin, fifth Hokage Tsunade. Haruno Sakura the strongest medical ninja, defeated Sasori of the red sand and most of all, best friends with Legendary Hokage, Uzamaki Naruto. His sensei was trained by the best of the best.

Rin Sensei leaned over and sweetly smiled as she took out two bells and jingled them in front of their wondering faces. "I'm going to try something my sensei taught me. It has been passed down for generations of teams and is now a tradition." Rin explained the rules, "You must fight me to receive these bells. However, there are only two. The one, who doesn't receive a bell, _will go without lunch." _

Before he knew it, after so many missions and getting closer to Misora and Hayato, he started to like being a ninja. It gave him something to be passionate about. The chunnin exams started today, but he knew deep in his heart his teammates would be there for him. He met up with Hayato in front of Hayato's house. They both noticed that Misora was late, as usual, so they went to go pick her up.

They strolled across town towards the academy. Misora looked distressed. Senjji couldn't help but ask what was wrong, "Misora, it seems something is troubling you." She responded, "I'm extremely nervous; I heard bad things about the chunnin exams. I heard some even die. I don't know what I'd-." she was quickly interrupted. "Stop right there none of us are going to die. We are going to persevere as a team. **_No excuses_**." Hayato exclaimed. Misora returned her gaze to the ground having a light smile spread across her face, just knowing that Hayato had such confidence in her.

The first exam began, written portion. The questions were almost as scary and impossible as the prospector. They all passed the first exam because Senjji and Hayato exchanged looks after the first 30 minutes. They both realized they needed to cheat without getting caught. They all stayed and continued to the next part of the exam, the forest of **_death_**. Senjji and Hayato knew this wasn't going to be easy. Senjji looked at Misora with a worried look, she looked distressed, again. He was worried for his teammate, but couldn't help but feel something more, deeper, in the pit of his stomach.

**Day3:** They were wandering through the forest, they needed food. They all had scratches, bruises of all kinds and were utterly exhausted. Senjji was taught by his mother how to find berries but they couldn't find anything in this area. He tried to convince Hayato that the area didn't have the correct conditions for berries to grow. Hayato was confident and completely sure of himself. Misora obviously backed him up. They started to loudly argue for a good seven minutes, all irritable and on the edge. Senjji felt a disturbance of charka in the air, it was strong, overwhelming. He turned his head and glared into the darkness. He spotted something in his peripheral view. "A paper bomb!" he shouted. "Everyone scatter!" Misora was the quickest to react, she tumbled backwards and crouched low to the ground ready to pounce. Hayato spotted the attacker and took him out into the open.

The attackers were mist nin. The brunette girl cracked her sliver knuckles, "Looks like you have something that belongs to us." Misora pressed her fingers against their HEAVEN scroll on her back pocket. The taller man made the first move lunging towards Misora. Senjji turned his head and his eyes widened. He lunched forward but it was too late. Misora had punched the largely built man straight into tomorrow and he was pummeled through a tree. Misora blew off her fist, "Let's see what cha' got." Senjji went straight into battle mode, throwing as many punches and kicks as he could at the brunette. She kept laughing, "You have to use more than that to get rid of me!" She used substitution and attacked from above. Misora glanced then screamed, "Senjji! ABOVE!" Misora was flying in mid- air but her attention was grabbed by her attacker bringing his sword towards her head. She barely had enough time to push herself out of the way. Senjji avoided the upward attack but had lost attention in his own fight. The attacker ended up deeply slicing open her leg; she choked on a scream in her throat. Senjji looked in horror. He felt a part of him want to take her place. Take in all her pain. He cared for her. Her blonde hair stuck to her face from her dripping sweat. She gave a smirk, "THIS SCROLL IS OURS!" she screamed. Senjji was blinded by a soft, muggy mist in the air. He was too distracted from observing Misora that he was punched in the stomach with sliver knuckles, gasping for air, his eyes welled up with tears. He held his stomach, it was burning, but he kept going, continuous punches and kicks of complete hatred. Tears started streaming down his face. He was furious that these people were hurting_ her. _For a scroll. Eventually, his opponent was covered in bruises and was bleeding; she started to cough and drops of blood spurting from her mouth. She started to cry out in mercy. Her other teammate quickly turned away from Hayato and pulsed Senjji into the ground from a punch in his jaw. Senjji couldn't stand up, he couldn't move. He blacked out to Misora running up to him screaming his name, but quickly turning back to fight.

He woke up, warm, sleeping next to Misora!? His heart was beating so fast he looked down and saw her arm, around _him._ She was breathing calmly and looked so beautiful and sweet when she slept. Hayato was sleeping next to her; he looked beat and had freshly healed wounds. Senjji slowly got up and soon saw his jacket hanging to dry. The smell of rain filled the air and a fresh cool morning. He held his stomach as he craved food, of any kind. He slowly got up trying to be as quiet as possible not to wake Misora. As he slowly put on his jacket he thought to himself of Misora saying, "_OH! Senjji! You got us breakfast! Now we have the energy! You are so cute and handsome!" _ He snapped out of it and thought, "She's my teammate! What am I thinking? We are in a serious situation." He was quickly interrupted in thought as Hayato stirred and sat up. He winced in pain of the thought of Hayato tagging along. He slowly got up and put on his vest, "Misora is truly amazing, she saved both our lives back there." Senjji looked in surprise. "Both of us?" he thought. "She also obtained the earth scroll as well." Senjji was surprised that Hayato needed Misora to save his sorry ass. "Well, I was thinking we could find her some breakfast." He said coolly. Hayato nodded.

They both gathered food and brought it back to see Misora frantically searching through her bag with tears rolling down her cheeks. Senjji said, "Misora! We brought food! We saw how tired you looked and realized you took care of us, saved our lives." He crouched by her with some berries in his palm. As soon as Misora directed her gaze at Senjji her tears that turned into ones of joy. Hayato said surprisingly coldly, "Eat, we need to start moving. Fast."

They made it to the third round. Senjji was called next. He battled a man named Akio. Akio was a summoning trainee. He summoned a blue smoke tiger. The tiger was swift and could vanish into thin air. Senjji knew it would take all of his wit to get past the tiger to get to Akio. Senjji had to think of a battle plan as the blue tiger slammed and smashed into him, biting him. It felt like fire and burning its teeth were intangible and he couldn't pry them off. Senjji thought of an idea. He ran towards Akio, the tiger was surprisingly light due to its elemental features. He used the tiger as a weapon and threw the tiger into Akio slamming him to the ground. The tiger vanished and Senjji leapt towards Akio with a full force punch. Substitution. Of course. Senjji had learned from earlier and checked everywhere. Nowhere to be found. Soon he felt a cold hand grasp his ankle and pull him to the ground; Senjji had the wind knocked out of him. The blue tiger reappeared and was launched towards his face. He summersaulted backwards just in time. As Senjji quickly evaded the tiger he whirlwind kicked Akio straight in the face sending him spinning backwards. Akio was down but able to fight. Akio stumbled to his feet, wiping the spit dripping off the side of his chin. He started weaving signs; Senjji was already one step ahead by taking Akio off balance and tipping him over with a kick to his ankles. Akio gasped as Senjji whipped his leg high into the air and twisting Akio into the ground with his heel. When the dust cleared from the stadium it was clear Senjji was the winner. Although Misora wasn't looking at the time, Senjji gave her a small wink. She had her gaze at the board awaiting the next battle.

Misora was next against Rika or Eternal ruler as her name suggested. Misora took a deep breath and slowly took her position START! As soon as it started she got a giant punch to her face. Senjji stood up in shock gasping and holding his breath. She stumbled up. She got up and tilted her head back, "Is that all you got? BITCH?" As the perfectly structured clone disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Senjji took a breath of relief. Misora was in back of her attacker tugging, almost ripping out her hair. "You have to do better than that" Misora chuckled. As she stored chakra in her fist and pounded the brunette straight into the ground. Rika struggled off the ground and said weakly, "Don't underestimate me." "I guess I have." Misora replied. "NINJA ART! Ground breaker!" It wasn't actually a ninja art. She just stored chakra in her fist and released it into the ground towards Rika. Rika dodged with swift flips through the air. Misora used a shadow clone to distract Rika into looking behind her. She then grabbed Rika by the wrist and flung her into the ground, with as much force as she could with a smug smile on her face. That had done it. Rika was done, so easily defeated. Senjji was genuinely glad that she did so well. He now knew. His worry and feelings made it clear at this moment. This girl was strong and independent, but his feelings restored for her. All his feelings were flooding back. She looked up and smiled wide, at_ him_.

Misora, Senjji and Hayato all made it to the fourth round. How unbelievably lucky they were. "You will have one month to prepare for the third part of the chunnin exams." The third proctor announced. "Lords from all over will witness your battle. It does not matter if you win or not." Senjji turned to look at Misora with a relieved look on her face. However, Senjji knew Misora had no need to worry. "This is to show off your skills to those who may be hiring you in the future."

The next morning, Senjji was surprised to not be in the forest of death, like the last five days had been. He got up took a long hot shower, the entire time thinking of Misora. His hair draped against his forehead as endless water flowed over it. He had to drive enough strength to step out of the shower and dry off. He got dressed and waved his mother goodbye as he opened to door, only to see Hayato. Senjji jerked his head back in shock. Hayato had a couple bandages on and had a sad look on his face his eyes dearly focused on the floor. "Misora left this morning." He simply stated with his head remaining down. Senjji backed up, like his heart had been twisted in his chest. "She left with Rin sensei for a month until the third round." Hayato said softly and almost under his breath. Senjji tugged at his shirt where his heart is and stared at Hayato. Hayato gazed up and asked him to go on a walk with him.

"You know-"Hayato began. Senjji turned his eyes towards him. "You've been acting strange lately towards Misora." Senjji flicked his head to the side and curled his fingers. He stuttered, "Wel- I- You ca-." Hayato laughed, "No need, my man." Senjji felt his cheeks burning as blood rushed to fill them. "I see the way you've been looking at her." Senjji had completely forgotten that Hayato was there. The ENTIRE time, he was there. Watching just as close as Senjji had. He always considered Hayato as a rival. Now, he was acting more as a friend. Senjji smiled and ruffled his hair on the back of his head, "I just admire her, that's all, I jus-" Hayato was now famous for cutting people off, "Liar." He stated simply. "It's more than that. Senjji, I have lots of girls to choose from, for me Misora, not my type." Senjji felt hurt the way Hayato let those words slip form his lips. "Here let's go to that new tea shop!" Hayato sat down calmly. "So who is your type?" Senjji asked politely, trying not to grit his teeth. "Well, I'm kinda into the Hyuuga girl." Senjji darted his gaze up in surprise, blinking a few times. "She's so beautiful, but quiet. However, on the inside, I know she's screaming to get out, she's a feisty one. I can feel it. I always liked a challenge. I know Misora would fall all over me. I'm too used to it." Senjji gazed at him with eyes of burning jealousy. Hayato laughed, "Misora's more like my sister, Kayoko, she's a damn mystery and keeps me on my toes." He smiled and looked down whispering in his tea, "I even saw her spark of sassy-ness at the chunnin exams." Senjji looked down in slight disgust. "Was Misora like a sister to him? Did she think of him as a brother?" he started to worry. Hayato kept talking on and on of how mysterious and amazing Kayoko was. Senjji never saw him so excited about a girl before. However, he was more worried about Misora. He couldn't stop thinking about her. Not even for a day. Or an hour, or even a minute. He felt twisted and sick, almost hating himself for going through such confusing emotions.

As time went on, Senjji started to doubt himself, the longer he stayed away from her, the more confused he became. Does he even really like her? What was it about her? Do you even remember what she truly looks like? Her presence was slipping his mind, he tried to cling to it but it was running through his fingers.

**So I made some more edits and ch2 is already written, just needs to be edited. Please message me or say something because Im really desperate for feedback about my story. **

**Ch3 and half of Ch4 are also written, they just need further revision as well. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here it is, chapter 2! I tried to make the fight scenes as visual as possible but, I'm not much of a writer. **

**This chapter is quite short because chapter 3 is longer, sorry. Seriously though, check out some of my polls, or write some reviews... I think I really need them. 3 Thank you and enjoy. **

The Tale of Senjji

He took a deep breath. The air was colds and crisp, piercing his lungs. This was it. The chunnin exams, third round, all or nothing. He made his way into the stadium. He couldn't bear to look up; he stared at his feet the entire time unwilling to stare at the unbearable amount of people join the crowd. He continued on until he saw two feet with black sandals join his. He raised his eyes to see her. "SENJJI!" Misora shouted with joy. She attacked him with a hug; he stumbled backwards from her unexpected hug. He returned it by nestling his head in her neck, covered in platinum hair, and pulling he body closer into his. . He hid a slight smile that swept across his face as he buried further into her long, silky platinum hair. She smelled intoxicatingly beautiful,something he would never forget. He pulled away from the hug and looked deep in her sparkling hazel eyes. She was looking beyond him however, his eyes softened and lowered in disappointment. Senjji turned his head towards the oncoming footsteps. Misora ran towards Hayato and gave him a big hug. Misora said, "I missed you all so much! There are a million things I want to tell you. Rin Sensei and I-"Again Hayato's famous cut off, "That will have to wait." He glared at her with his cold, blue eyes. Senjji glanced back at him as he thought, "_He's been acting strangely lately. I wonder wrong with him."_

All their heads whipped towards the balcony above the stadium as Lord Konahamaru announced, "Welcome lords and citizens to the fourth round of the chunnin exams. The first battle will be-"Everyone's eyes widened with excitement. This was the first year they didn't announce battles before the month of training. "Uzamaki, Hayato-"Misora glanced over at Hayato with worry. He was calm, collected and his expression completely unchanged. Senjji glared in jealousy over her care for Hayato. "- and Nakada Masaru." Misora searched over heads to find Kayoko. Kayoko just stared blankly into the stadium crowd, not fazed by the seriousness of her own teammate going into battle with Hayato at all. Senjji looked over at Hayato. Hayato sighed deeply, taking in the blistering cold air. He staggered up from his seat and jumped into the stadium to face Masaru.

_A small history of team 4: _

_Team 4 was always a good match up. Hyuuga Kayoko, Nakada Masaru and Nara Ryou. Kayoko, a sensory type, Masaru, a close range fighter, and Ryou the behind the scenes, and mid-range fighter. Kayoko was part of the main branch family, Hanabi's second daughter. Kayoko was always an independent child, short on words but loud on pure talent. Based off her amazing skills in Bayakugan and the gentle fist, she's not that devoted to being a ninja. She barely practices to enhance her skill because she thinks it is entirely unnecessary. She has the discipline, the strength, but no passion or drive completely unlike her aunt Lady Hinata. Ryou is part of the Nara clan. He has a 6 minute older twin, the one that was chosen to be on team 10 to carry on the tradition of Ino-Shika-Cho. Ryou didn't mind, he knew that he could become just as strong with hard work. He was less of an intellectual, factual thinker, such as his twin brother, and more of an imaginative philosopher type. He was quiet and patient and more of a peaceful fighter, unless completely necessary. His Sensei told him time and time again, believe in yourself, prove yourself, you need to let go of mercy towards the enemy in order to become a ninja. Ryou was determined at practice, but when it came to missions he was slightly intimidated. However, becoming closer to Kayoko and Masaru, his confident teammates, made him stronger. Kayoko's stern words gave him the will to prove her wrong, Masaru's increasing strength gave him passion and drive to surpass him. Ryou didn't have many skills, the only thing he had was shadow jutsu. He always asked his Sensei for a way, a way to improve, a way to get better, have longer range, have more chakra. Anything. Finally, Masaru. Masaru was born in the Village Hidden in the Mist. His mother and father were wealthy in the area but quickly became bored of the rural scenery after he was born. They moved to the Hidden Leaf in search of a lively and exciting life to raise Masaru in. His parents weren't thrilled at first when they found out he wanted to become a ninja, but later supported his dreams, only if he went with traditional ways. Even if they did live in Kohana now didn't mean they didn't still have old cultural values of the Mist. They presented him with dual double-edged chakra swords on his academy graduation day. They were beautiful, adorned with spirals of silver around dark azul handles. They fit together perfectly, to be stored as one in black sheath behind his back. When you pulled the swords apart, engraved in silver writing, "With these gifts, remember who you are." On one half and on the other, "Protect yourself, we believe in you." _

Senjji was on the edge of his seat, he was breathing heavily in worry for his friend. He turned his head and looked at Misora. He jaw was clenched in anticipation. Hayato closed his eyes and turned his head to the left and huffed as Masaru entered the stadium. Masaru tilted his head up and sideways cockily, "You ready pretty boy?" Hayato's red hair strands fell over his eyes. Hayato's eyes flashed open. They darted through Masaru. His blue eyes, glazed over in hatred, they did not sparkle like they used to and they had dulled into a deep, piercing glow. Hayato took his stance, "Hope you're ready." Masaru smirked.

"START!"

Masaru whipped his sword from his back, as he split them apart he spun them around, they hung at his sides. Masaru kept his head down, with his eyes closed. Senjji looked down towards the stadium, _"How could he be so foolish? Against Hayato, you should never close your eyes!"_ Hayato smiled slightly as he lunged towards Masaru at full force. Hayato drove his fist as fast as he could through the brisk air. Masaru took a step backwards with his right foot and whirled around Hayato on his back heel, with his eyes still closed. Masaru was using _sound_ instead of movement; Masaru was from the Hidden mist, without sight, he can still swiftly move around. This was all part of his plan. "NINJA ART! Heavy Mist!" Hayato had no time to react. He was surrounded by a thick fog. Misora stood up out of her seat, "HAYATO!" she screamed. Senjji begged her to sit down, she completely ignored him. The audience was disappointed they couldn't see what was happening. Soon they saw a figure pop out of the top of the fog. It was Masaru, he was holding one of his swords on his mouth, and the other in his hand. He swiftly took his swords and spun them around, as he dove back into the fog. The sounds of soft grunts, struggling and clashes of knives against kunai suddenly stopped. A large gust of wind separated the fog, blasting it into the crowd whipping everyone's faces. It was Hayato, Masaru was trapped in the ground stuck in a ruptured part of earth and his arm was lodged into the crack, hindering him from moving. Masaru was struggling and choking under his breath in pain. Misora looked towards Kayoko; she was sitting there, arms crossed, with stern eyes. Hayato had separated to fog with his rasengan and was standing there, glaring at Masaru. Masaru stared back into Hayato's cold eyes in deep fear. Hayato enlarged his rasengan, his eyes widening and a smirk spreading across his face. He lunged towards Masaru, the whole crowd gasped. Hayato pounded his larger rasengan into Masaru's chest. Masaru choked on a scream of pain. Masaru was crushed under the immense amount of concentrated chakra, pummeling him further into the ground.

The round was over and Hayato won, however, they were very impressed with Masaru's tactics in the beginning of the round, so lords had voted to make Masaru a chunnin as well because of his tactical skills, wide range jutsu and potential. Hayato was chosen to be a chunnin because of his victory, pure power and his management of wasting no time. He was even offered to become a candidate to become part of the ANBU black ops. Senjji was proud of Hayato, but jealous as well. Misora jumped Hayato when he returned to his seat. She attacked him with a large hug and repeatedly **_kissed_** his cheeks in thanks that he was okay. Hayato sat there like he was getting kisses from his mother, a little disgusted as he rolled his eyes. Senjji's insides were burning now, he wanted to cry, throw up and punch Hayato all at the same time. Instead, he frowned, looked away and muttered to himself.

Now, the second round was starting, it was Senjji's turn. His heart raced as his competitor was announced, " Nara, Ryou." "Damn." Ryou sighed to Kayoko as he slowly stood up and walked his way towards the center to the stadium. Kayoko watched in worry as he walked away. Senjji spotted Hayato glaring towards Kayoko and then darted his eyes down again. Senjji jumped to the center stadium. He sighed and thought about his training this month. He held his silver necklace in his hand, he kissed it. He heard footsteps and looked up to see Ryou. Senjji ran his fingers through his short, dark auburn hair styling it upwards while looking away from Ryou. He said in a smooth, cool voice, "You're messing with the wrong guy." Ryou returned, "Well, I suppose I am, but I'm here to win."

**So? I would like to hear from you all. This chapter is quite short because there is a lot in store for chapter 3. Thank you for reading3 Go to my profile to take a poll or write a review! 3 3 3 **


	3. Chapter 3

**I kinda got sick of editing this so this is as good as its going to get... sorry.. I really tried to make this chapter good... I also really need reviews and things because I don't think anyone likes this... but I WILL continue... **

**I'm starting to think you guys just accidently click on this and don't read it... D: **

**This chapter has: ROMANCE, ACTION, DRAMA! ITS GOT IT ALL! **

**was that good enough to get you attention...? no? alright.. well whoever does eventually read this, please.. nooonnnee has written me anything.. I need some feedback.. **

**Thank you for getting this far, enjoy 3**

The Tale of Senjji

Finally, it was his turn. The cold early morning air turned warm and humid. Senjji stomped his right foot to the side and popped out his hip to the side. He looked up searching for Misora. Her determined look on her face, her cute little pout and her fists clenched. Hayato was standing, smirking at him, his smile silently said, "You got it." Senjji gained a whole new confidence from his friends. He tilted his head towards the sky and smiled. Then, he lowered his face back to Masaru, and took his stance.

"START!"

Senjji was whipped back to the wall with a sudden slap from Ryou's "shadow clone" This clone was no ordinary clone. It was made from Ryou's shadow, it was much stronger than Ryou himself and it could easily dodge attacks by seeping into the ground. It had Ryou's figure, but completely blacked out and only had a wide, creepy smile. Senjji was a strategist and in his training learned quick thinking. He dodged all of the shadow's attacks while thinking of a weakness. He turned to see the shadow could flare out shadow "strands" and use them for long range attacks. "_How could he be so advanced in this jutsu already_?" Senjji thought. Senjji whipped out a shiruken and threw a paper bomb over it and threw it towards the shadow clone. Ryou laughed, "You missed!" Senjji smirked; he gave Ryou a wink as the paper bomb pinning down the shadow that connected him and his clone. The clone was frozen, and the paper bomb exploded with great force, pushing Ryou closer to the wall. The shadow clone melted into the ground and Senjji threw a smoke bomb, blinding Ryou. He gave Ryou his strong whirlwind of a kick sending him to slam into the wall. Senjji didn't give Ryou time to defend himself as Senjji lunged forward and punched him deeper into the wall, Senjji clenched his teeth, "How do you like that? Don't ever underestimate me!" 'I didn't." Ryou replied as the clone went up in smoke. Senjji isn't have time to dodge a shadow slice to back. "But how?" The real Ryou was casting the "shadow clone" jutsu from behind the scenes. The shadow flung Senjji across the room, knocking the wind out of his lungs after each hit to the ground. He could barely stand; he was out of breath, "_How could I be this __**weak**__? What have I been doing?" _ He was ready to give up. Until he heard a loud scream rip through Misora's throat, "SENJJI! Get your ass up and fight! I **_believe _**in you!" "_I believe in you."_ Those words rang in his head. He slowly pushed himself up off the ground, and staggered to his feet. He wiped the little bit of blood off his lip. He took his stance. Everyone cheered him on. "Haven't had enough?" Ryou was getting a little too cocky. Senjji threw a kunai without warning, and it hit the clone dead on, releasing the normal and shadow clone. Ryou backed up a few steps and started weaving signs. Before he could finish he saw the side of Senjji's face next to his, completely blank. Ryou stared in horror as a smirk was slowly painted on Senjji. Senjji's shin came in contact with Ryou's cheek, sending him spinning to the end of the arena. He stood up, dazed, "_Where had all this come from?" _Senjji was lightning fast and punched Ryou in the jaw into an oblivion. He was scraped against the ground, his head facing the sky, only to see Senjji there, his leg hurdling towards his face. He rolled out of the way just in time. Senjji smashed into the ground leaving rubble to pelt Ryou in the face. Ryou tried weaving signs again but Senjji spotted him in an instant. Senjji felt like he could_ predict_ all of Ryou's moves, like everything moved in slow motion. Senjji lunged towards Ryou with his finishing blow, sending Ryou digging into the ground while being flung backwards with pure force. Senjji blew off his fist. He was clearly the winner. Everyone in the stadium was silent. Then a huge uproar filled the crowd of cheering for Senjji,

Senjji felt faint, and staggered towards the exit, everything became gray and blurry. His temples were throbbing and the back of his head started to ache. He felt his eyes relax, and roll back as he collapsed to the floor, he heard gasps throughout the crowd and the sound was fading. Misora screamed from the stands, "Senjji?!" He felt warm hands caress his face as he lost consciousness.

He felt a warm summer breeze and warm light on his face. Then, he felt a soft touch over his hand. He fluttered his eyes open, bright yellow blurs of sunlight through his long black eyelashes shone through the window. Soon everything focused and he saw Misora, her head placed gingerly on his lap as she sat in the chair beside him. Her soft, silky touch was over his hand. He ran his fingers through her platinum hair that shimmered in the afternoon light. Her eyes lightly closed and her head buried in the blue blankets. She had cuts and bruises on her face and arms. Her charcoal jacket was flung over the back of her chair; she was only in her sky blue tank top. He smiled at her and quickly drew back his hand from her hair as she heavily blinked open her eyes. He gave her a sincere smile. Her eyes widened slowly and her smile grew into a bright glow. She gave him a hug, "Oh it's so good to know you are alright!" "What happened?" Senjji replied. "After you won, you fell to the ground and passed out, they didn't know what was wrong and you even had trouble breathing. I was so worried I-"Guess who interrupted was leaning against the door," Misora he's fine. He was probably exhausted." Misora looked at him and nodded. "That was some battle my man." Senjji looked down and smiled, "Thank you Hayato." he said sincerely directing his eyes downward. "Where did all that speed and strength come from?" Hayato wiped his red hairs from his icy blue eyes. "I'm not quite sure. It was the strangest feeling-""Like what?" Hayato replied. "Well, it was like, I could predict his moves, and I knew where I should go. It was like my eyes were _guiding_ me. I had no idea how I was doing it." "Hmn." Hayato glanced out the window, "I'll ask Rin sensei, maybe she knows." Hayato quickly left, with a slight slam of the door. Misora returned a smile at Senjji and leaned onto his lap supporting her head with her elbows, "You know Senjji-"His heart started to beat faster He had a quick thought to himself, _"Please say you love me, because I think I-."_ "Team 4 and our team are the first complete teams to become chunnin on our first try in the history of the Leaf village." "All of us?" he tilted is head and stared in amazement. Misora lifted her head as the nurse came in, "Sorry to interrupt, but I heard you had woken up, we are going to do a couple of final tests then check you out." The nurse turned to Misora, "He will be checked out in at **least **two hours." Misora stood up and gently waved Senjji goodbye. He waved back with a slight smile on his face. Senjji was disappointed that he didn't see Misora's battle, he didn't get to see the new amazing strength she obtained over the last month. He sighed as the nurse turned towards him after closing the door.

Senjji waved the secretary goodbye as he strolled outside into the sunset. "_How long was I in there?"_ He quickly whipped around to see Misora was running and was suddenly stopped two inches in front of him tilting on her heels. His head jerked back slightly in shock. Misora gave him a hug, "We're out celebrating tonight! Com'on! We are going to the dumpling shop!" Misora grasped his hand and pulled him with her. He couldn't help but have a bright shade of pink fill his peachy cheeks. They reached the Amai Dango, sitting there was Rin sensei and Hayato. Misora waved them down and sat with them. Senjji plopped down as Rin sensei said to him, "That was some fight Senjji. You have improved! HA! Now I don't have to go easy on ya!" Senjji's sweat dropped, "_Oh… how fantastic…"_ He thought to himself. He looked down. They ordered 3 types of dumplings, sesame, green tea, and sweet barbeque pork. They all started to enjoy their food when halfway through the meal, Hayato dropped the "good" news, "I was accepted as a candidate for the ANBU." Rin dropped her dumpling on the way to her mouth, "What? Do you even know what that means?" She gave him a stern look, aggressively placing her forearm on the table. She turned her head looking down, "I was in the ANBU once. I hated it. I wouldn't recommend it. Plus, it's a huge commitment." "I know." he replied. Senjji glanced at Misora, she stared down at her plate pushing around a dumpling. "That's why I'm leaving tomorrow to go train with them for a couple months then; when I come back, I need to become a Jonin in order to become part of the black ops." It looked like Misora was fighting tears. Hayato stood up and gave everyone a bow, and said, "I must take my leave now, I need to get up early tomorrow." He placed his share of money on the table and left without another word. Misora stood up, her head hanging low, "Misora please, let's finish and I'll walk you home." Rin said. "No, I'm fine." Her eyes glazed and filled with tears. Senjji held up his hand to prevent her from leaving. She walked swiftly and quietly out of the restaurant. After leaving his share with Rin and he ran after her. He ran outside, the cold air whipping his cheeks. He searched around with his head, trying to see over the heavy crowd. He saw her in the distance, in a clearing, making her way to the garden's bridge towards her house. He caught up to her in the middle of the bridge, gingerly grabbing her hand from behind. Without thinking, he whirled her around and buried his face into her neck and her hair. He held her close, taking in her presence, his shoulders raised and tense. He held his breath. She softened in his embrace. They stood there for a good minute and he whispered in her ear, his warm breath biting her, "I'm sad too, but this is good or him." Senjji pulled away slightly from the hug and caressed her face as he wiped a tear from her cheek. He was about to pull away his hand but she held his hand with hers against her face. She buried her face into his broad chest again and hot, tears stained and bled through his shirt. She drew back and said softly,_**"Don't ever leave Senjji."**__ "_I won't." he promised quietly. He gazed at her lips, a salty tear hanging off the side. He stared at them with longing. She turned and drifted from his grasp, he wanted to stay that way forever, but the moment was over. Her fingers slipped through his, and she was gone.

The early the next morning, Senjji woke up in a daze. Everything was moving by him, it was blurry and time seemed to be moving quickly, he felt faint. He heard his doorbell ring and he opened it slowly he scrolled his eyes up from her feet. It was Misora. She was looking up at his face, with a slight smile. He smiled back, turned around towards his left and whipped his favorite dark green jacket on as he skipped through the doorway with her. They made their way to the gate, Misora pulling him to move faster, as he was comfortably walking. They made it to the gate just in time to see Hayato waving the village and Rin Sensei goodbye. Misora took a small, desperate lunge forward, almost to stop him from leaving. Senjji saw this in the corner of his eye, but before he could react to stop her, she stopped herself, took a deep breath and looked up at Senjji. Her sparkling hazel eyes dazzling in the morning sunlight, her stare was swirling into his deep and calm brown eyes. She turned her head towards Hayato, one final wave and he was gone in the distance. Misora grabbed Senjji's hand and squeezed it gently, "I guess it's just you and me now, eh?" Senjji softened his gaze and looked down at his side. He smiled softly, "Yes, I guess it is." She suddenly pulled his hand outwards and buried her face into his chest. He caressed her head and stroked her hair as he led her away from the gate. She pulled away and grabbed his hand again while wiping a tear with the other. They walked towards a café to have breakfast together.

It was mid-afternoon; Senjji was walking calmly from his morning training ground. He was strolling through town when he heard from behind him, "Senjji!" She waved towards him, then glued herself onto his arm. The town was adorned with colorful fliers and decorations everywhere, the sunlight shining through them and making colorful shadows on the ground. In awe Misora looked up, "AH! Wow! The Star Festival! It's next weekend!" Senjji replied, "Hmn, is it your favorite festival?" "No, my favorite festival is any festival involving candy." She laughed, "The Star Festival requires a date, I never got to fully experience the Star Festival before. That's why I forgot it was this weekend." "Me too." Senjji replied. He looked down nervously, "_Should I ask her? What do I do?"_ He thought to himself. His eyes started to water slightly from his nervousness. "Would you go with me Senjji?" he turned his head towards her in shock form her question. His heart felt like it stopped beating. He quickly reacted in the coolest way possible, "Yes, I would love to." She snuggled up against his arm, "Oh I can't wait!"

It was getting dark outside and lanterns were being lit, Senjji took a big breath of humid, summer air. He rang her apartment doorbell. He heard stumbling, moving around and loud steps towards the door. She violently opened the door, she was leaning over, in her bath robe and her blonde hair, down and sprawled around her neck, "Come in, I'll be ready in a_ couple_ more minutes." He sat there stunned for a moment, but then continued inside. He sat himself on the couch. She had just recently moved out of the house, away from her parents to live on her own. Senjji was only planning to move out after he became a Jonin. He heard her scrambling around because she was running late. He quietly laughed to himself. He stared to notice his surroundings. The walls had beautiful and traditional art. It was neat, tidy and nicely decorated with the main color being turquoise. Her door gently creaked open, he stood up, looking down, "You ready?" as he dusted off his traditional holiday outfit. He slowly diverted his gaze from the floor and saw her. She was dressed in a beautiful sky blue kimono, with white camellia figures draping down the sides, her hair loosely pulled back in a bun with a large sparkling hair pin. He couldn't take his eyes off her. She grabbed his hand, curling her fingers underneath his, and they walked out the door.

There were tons of festivities everywhere, games, food, and gifts. There were street performers, music, and laughter all around. Throughout the night, Senjji would always look at Misora's smiling face, she was happy, and he was a part of it. Her face would glow in the lantern light, and her hazel eyes would turn gold under the shimmering heat of them. Misora dragged him to a booth; it's where they wrote their wishes on colorful strips of paper with lovely ribbon to take home to tie to your bamboo stocks. It was a tradition of the festival. Senjji couldn't think of anything to wish for, he had everything he ever wanted. He made Misora happy, that's all he's ever needed. Misora took home a pink piece of paper with a wish she scribbled on it, but Senjji didn't want to be rude and ask. Misora lead them away from all the crowds and they were sitting in the fields, looking up at the stars. She turned towards him, looking deep into his trusting and dark eyes. She sat closer to him; Senjji could almost feel her sweet breath on his neck. She stared up at him; her eyelids draped over and lightly touched the lower ones. She leaned towards him, he was breathing softly and he could feel his heart ready to burst as their lips crept closer to one another. Her soft peachy lips lightly brushed his in a light kiss. It was dreamy and lighthearted, he wanted to tell her how he felt and he wanted to pull her in for another, just for one more magical moment with her. He was too slow, they were interrupted. An ANBU member poofed into the scene, "Lord Konahamaru wishes to see you two." Misora looked at Senjji in all seriousness; they both nodded at each other and ran towards the Hokage tower. "Misora, Senjji, I'm sending you on an A rank mission." Senjji exchanged a look with Misora. She was calm, and ready. "You two are going on a rescue party search mission in a four man cell." Two more ninja stepped into the room, Kayoko, and Ryou. "There are some dangerous enemies out there so I picked Senjji and Ryou to handle that. I'm sending Kayoko for her Bayakugan and Misora for her medical ninjutsu, in case it is needed. I also specifically called Misora and Senjji for this mission. It's about Hayato." Misora's eyes widened in fear, "What happened?" "We lost their location, they were last seen in the Village Hidden in the Rocks. We fear they may have been captured" "Misora gasped. Senjji asked in worry, "Why would they capture them? They seem so insignificant." "Well, as you may, or may not know, Hayato needed _special_ training. Not just in skill, but also his heritage has a role in this. You see, Hayato is part of the Uzamaki clan, distant relative of Big Brother Naruto, the most powerful Hokage the world has ever seen, the Legend of the Fourth Great Ninja war, as well as part of the great Uzamaki clan of **_sealing specialists_**." "Sealing specialist?" "Yes that was Hayato's special training he was enduring, now, I just need you to find them and secure their safety." "Right!" everyone replied in unison. "You will leave in 2 hours."

**Ok.. ok... how was that? better? maybe? no? alright .. well.. go to the poll and tell me what you thought..**


End file.
